Troublesome Twins
Episode XIII: Troublesome Twins is the fourth episode of the second season of NWR Origins and the thirteenth episode overall. It was uploaded on January 25, 2019. Plot On the Island of Sodor in 1948, a new China Clay works is nearing completion as are the new docks on Edward's Branchline as it's inspected by a Quarry Inspector and the Fat Controller. The Inspector points out that the line will need some engines to work it to which the Fat Controller reveals that he ordered two new engines to be built will arrive the following day and are small to fit through the short quarry tunnels. The next morning at Wellsworth a small yellow tank engine arrives with the Fat Controller referring to the engine as Bill but the engine claims his name is Ben. However, the Fat Controller notices the engine's nameplate and points this out, all of which makes the second engine, Ben, who claims to be Bill's prank seem premature, after his twin points out the nameplate issue. The Fat Controller finds their joke amusing before informing them to head to the docks and meet Edward who will help the engines get settled in. At the Docks, Bill pulls alongside Edward, introduces himself and darts back, annoying the blue engine, then Ben pulls on the other line, introduces himself and retreats back quickly. They continue this prank until Edward orders them to stop, annoyed by their prank before introducing himself. The twins however, cheekily, claim that Edward is a lot smaller than they thought. Edward sternly informs them that they have important work to do. Bill and Ben arrive at the China Clay works, with Ben pointing out that being a quarry it ought to be fun. Bill initially agrees but then after looking throughout, thinks it's getting boring. Ben, however, points out that they can play lots of games in the China Clay works to which Bill agrees. Their games include darting out of tunnels to scare workmen, pulling a truck away from a clay hopper and reversing into lines of trucks. Later as Edward rests in the Yard, the twins pull alongside and scream "Look at Edward!" startling him, but the Twins didn't say anything. Edward's patience was now running low and threateningly warns the twins to get serious. The twins ignore this and laugh rudely at Edward. The next morning, Edward informs Thomas and James about Bill and Ben. James points out that they need a good lesson taught, to which Edward, who agrees, but he doesn't know how. Thomas advises that the twins need a taste of their own medicine and Edward should be the one to trick them himself, but it's easier said than done for Edward as he's not very good with jokes, Edward is very clever and will know how to get back at the twins. Edward thinks of a way to spook them real good. At the Docks, Bill asks Ben if their siblings Alfred and Judy are missing them, they probably are, although in reality, their siblings feel glad they're gone. Bill and Ben remember the pranks they used to play, such as when they spooked Alfred who ran into a flower truck and had flower stuck in his funnel. Both engines laugh loudly about it especially Bill. Then, an idea flies into Ben's funnel for a prank they can play at the Docks. The twins will buffer up behind a line of trucks, but not coupled up before pushing them very fast through the docks, but then stop and let the trucks run through. Ben assumes everyone will think there's a ghost train or the trucks can move by themselves which Ben agrees with and both twins laugh. However, neither notice Edward, who had overheard their plan. Later, Bill and Ben put their plan into action, shunting the trucks quickly throughout the station. They brake hard, which sends the trucks flying into the harbor. Their prank seems to be working as planned when suddenly, the trucks accelerate back towards them and crash into them. Edward then rounds the corner, appearing to be shocked at the train of trucks moving with no engine, claiming that it must have been a Ghost Train. Bill is initially frightened of the thought but the real culprit was Edward. Edward told the twins that it served them right for playing tricks on him and the workmen, as they could have caused a serious accident had he not heard about the prank. Later, after cranes are brought, Bill and Ben are forced to clear up the mess, still in slight pain but agree never to play pranks on Edward again. A few days later, the Fat Controller officially opens the China Clay works before introducing Bill and Ben. Suddenly the twins appear faceless, shocking the Fat Controller, Edward and the group desperately trying to talk to the engines. However, masks fall from the twins faces, with Bill cheekily surprising the group. The Fat Controller now annoyed, questions if this behaviour will continue to which Bill claims that it will and Ben states that the others will have to deal with and both twins burst out laughing as Edward, annoyed, rolls his eyes. Characters * Bill and Ben * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * James * Alfred and Judy (only Alfred speaks, Judy makes cameo) * Henry (cameo) Cast * Bill and Ben: DarthWill3 * Edward: EnterprisingEngine93 * Thomas: JakerBraker123 * James: Andrew Homer * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Transcript Main article: Troublesome Twins/Transcript Trivia * The idea for the runaway train was suggested by TheBlueSingle. * Judy's Trainz model would not work, so T1E2H3 had to use Alfred's model for her as well, hence the reason she didn't make a bigger appearance. * Victor’s theme from “Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit” is used when the trucks approach Bill and Ben. Goofs * Alfred speaks, but this takes place in 1948, he was built in 1953. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes focusing on Bill and Ben